To Tame a Demon
by CeNaS619
Summary: Naraku has Sango, Kagome, and Miroku as his prisoners, using hanyou's transformed power to strengthen his own. He doesn't realize his mistake once Inuyasha is captured!
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: Firstly, I hate disclaimers. They take away from the story… seriously. Anyway. I own nothing.)

"_Keh, keh, keh." Naraku's evil laughed as Kagome stared at the demon holding her poor father. "Kagome, be a good girl for me okay?" Tears filled his eyes as he stared at his daughter that had given her precious gift to keep him safe, the demon however went against his word and was about to kill him. Kagome stood, wincing in pain and shook her head, "no Daddy!" Her outstretched hand was the last thing his saw as the evil demon slit his throat, Kagome's horrified screams still ringing in his ears as he saw the lights of the afterlife. _

Kagome Higurashi bolted up in bed, clutching the worn blanket to her neck, panting heavily. Her adopted sister and best friend opened the door softly. _What woke me?_ She thought quietly as she stood, walking to meet Sango Higurashi, the Monk, Miroku Yugata standing behind Sango. "What's -goin…" She heard a rage-filled roar echo from the dungeon that sat across the hallway from her tiny room. Sango's horror filled eyes met her own. "Master had brought another hanyou." The Monk nodded, hiding his own feelings expertly. "I thought the last hanyou had empowered him enough!" Kagome's fears making her voice raise an octave. "Apparently not." Monk Miroku answered solemnly. They all gazed at the dungeon a few moments longer before walking back to their rooms. "We will deal with it tomorrow." Sango muttered with a heavy sigh. "At least make sure he has clothing." Kagome muttered, lying back down in her bed with a heavy sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

_{Since my disclaimer is on the first page, I don't see the point in adding it to every chapter… so I'm NOT going to! Kthxbi!)_

_Fuck my head..._ InuYasha Tomaka thought as he woke up… "What the hell?" He growled as he pulled against the chains holding him against the wall. Memories rushing back on him.

"_Oh, Inuyasha!" Kikyo purred in his ear as he licked his dry lips. "What?" He whispered quietly, his brain barely processing thoughts as her hands moved down his bare chest to fiddle with his belt line. "Inuyasha?" She asked quietly. He groaned as her hands traced the trail of hair leading into his pants. A rag covered his mouth and his world went black._

He couldn't tell if it was light or dark, all he could feel was the coldness of the dungeon. He roared and continued to roar until his voice began to fail him. He settled into a low growl, plotting his escape as a light rose scent reached his nose.

"Ah, you're awake." A soft voice said in the darkness. A young girl appeared a few feet from him. "Kikyo! You bitch!" He roared. The girl winced and looked scared. "How do you know Mistress Kikyo?" She sat in front of him and dipped a rag into a bucket of water, "and I'm Kagome."

"Mistress?" She pressed the rag against his head. Pain caused him to hiss and pull away. "Look, I'm trying to clean you up and help you. Stop moving." She said angrily. He pulled away till his back touched the cold stone wall. "Why am I naked?" He growled. The girls face turned several shades of red. "I was ordered by Mistress Kikyo." She crawled closer to him and touched to rag to his head again. "Stop that." He growled flashing his fangs at her. She sat back on her legs and sighed heavily. "Look guy, I'm doing my job so I don't end up in the dungeons or dead!" For some reason unknown to him, he was seriously unhappy with the thought of her dead. He grumbled under his breath and allowed her to touch him. "So, what's your name again?" He asked as she wiped the warm, wet rag down his neck. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. Move forward." She replied wrapping her arms around his back to pull him. He really felt disturbed that he enjoyed her arms around him.

He obliged her pulling and let her sit behind him. She began to wash his shoulders and back, almost pulling a purr from him. Her hands her so soft; her touch tender. She pulled his long silver hair off his damp back and twisted it quickly into a braid. "Your hair is pretty." She said quietly. "Where am I?" He growled, ignoring the complement that made a soft blush light his cheeks.

"A dungeon, duh." She laughed; sounding like heaven to his sensitive ears and touching his heart in ways he did _not_ want to investigate, as she stood, leaning over his shoulder to dip the rag back into the water. He couldn't help himself; he had to look up her t-shirt that fell open almost right in front of his face. "Nice rack." She jumped up and pulled her shirt down. "Ugh! I swear you men are all the same! Just dirty perverts!" She threw the rag onto his head and stormed up the stairs.

_What the hell is her problem?_ He thought as he watched her leave. _Laughing, pissed, hot… No, no, no. Stop right there boy._ He scolded himself as he leaned his aching head against the wall behind him. Funny, it hadn't hurt when Kagome had been with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome groaned and climbed into the shower. This had been a long, long day... Even if it had just started, the bone-headed hanyou had successfully ruined it. The hot water relaxed her tense muscles and she sighed happily, feeling more alive than she had in a while.

Sango walked down the stairs, obliging Kagome's request to finish assisting with the new hanyou, and turned the corner to find said hanyou staring at the ceiling with a slight smile on his face. "What do you look so happy about?" She asked. He jumped and glared at her. "Don't sneak up on me." He growled. Sango walked over carrying the plate of food. He growled and poked it with the fork she handed him. "You were thinking about Kagome in the shower weren't you?" His face turned red and he looked away. "It's okay. No harm done. I won't tell her." She smiled and sat down in front of him. "You wanna tell me who you are?" She sat down with a sigh, "I'm Sango, and Kagome's older sister."

"Inuyasha, now that that's outta the way, wanna tell me why she freaked out because I told her she had a nice rack?" Sango sighed again and fought the impulse to punch the hanyou. "It's not really my place to tell you." He crossed his arms over his bare chest and glared at her. She sighed once more and rubbed her head. "Okay, but you can't tell Kagome you know!" When Inuyasha nodded Sango took a deep breath and continued. "You aren't the only prisoner that Master Naraku is keeping." She stared at the ceiling and Inuyasha felt his stomach tighten. "You see Kagome was captured not to long before you. Master Naraku had taken a liking to her so he brought her family here. She lived with her dad at the time you see; fortunately her little brother had left the day before. Unfortunately I was visiting her. He kidnapped us and promised Kagome if she gave him something she treasured more than anything he'd let us go. He wanted her virginity" InuYasha caught Sango's emotionally scarred eyes and knew where this was going. "He got it didn't he?" He whispered. Tears welled in Sango's eyes as she nodded. "Something about a rumor of a pure hearted virgin would give him unlimited power. He killed her father right in front of her when her blood failed to strengthen him." Tears spilled down Sango's face. "How could he? After he promised to let you all go?" InuYasha roared jumping to his feet. "Shh!" Sango hissed pulling him down. "Yes, but you don't know! So shut up!" InuYasha growled but sat down. "You don't know. Please, you don't know." He nodded and growled, "send Kagome down here. I won't tell her but I need to see her before I lose it." He rubbed his head trying to fight back his demon blood. Sango stood and walked up the stairs wondering what hell she had unleashed.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome was walking to her room with a towel wrapped around her when Sango caught her. "Hey girl." Sango said giving her sister a hug. Kagome smiled widely, "did the jerk eat and did Monk Miroku take the clothing down to him?" Sango shrugged, "Not really sure about the eating and yes he did. The hanyou's asking for you." Kagome's eyebrows shot up, before narrowing in suspicion, "for me? Why?" Sango shrugged again, "said you make him feel better and he felt bad for commenting about your boobs." Kagome's cheeks turned pink and she looked surprised, "really? Okay." She went into her room, emerging shortly in a pair of sweat pants, and a sweat shirt. She looked like a college kid not a prisoner terrified of her own shadow. The irony of the thought was, they would be college students had it not been for this situation.

InuYasha inhaled deeply, closing his eyes to savor the scent of Kagome as she came down the stairs. "Hanyou?" She whispered, thinking he was asleep. He opened his eyes and grinned at her. _She looks adorable in the sweats…Wait what the hell? Get a grip on it Inuyasha_. The smile he wore slid off and he nodded at her. "It's Inuyasha." She sat on her knees a few feet in front of him. "Sango said you wanted to see me?" He nodded, "I did." She waited for him to elaborate and sighed quietly when he didn't. "I'm glad Monk Miroku brought your cloths. It gets chilly down here." She said, trying to make small talk with the inu-hanyou. "I know." She put her hands on her knees and sighed again, getting ready to stand. "I'm sorry." He growled. Her surprised eyes shot up and met his. "I want to know why the comment made you so angry." He crossed his arms and glared at her. His steady gaze peeling away her security walls, leaving her feeling vulnerable, something she wasn't accustomed to. He had seen pain and hurt and wouldn't judge her, this helped ease her discomfort. She scooted a little closer and the hanyou rejoiced inside, refusing to show it. "I… I…" She bit her lip and he growled, _to cute._ The thought making him angry that such a weak human could win him over that fast… How long has he spent alone because he refused to trust such creatures? "_He wanted her virginity… Something about a rumor of a pure hearted virgin would give him unlimited power."_

Sango's words played through his head. _Is that why I trust her so easy? She's so pure?_ He shrugged the thought off and stared at her redden face.

"Um… could you maybe stop looking at me like you are going to rip me in half…" He gave her a look that clearly said it wasn't happening and she sighed, _not only does it feel like you're going to rip me half, it feels like you are trying to undress me with your eyes…_ She thought with a nervous smile. "Okay Inuyasha," she sighed once more and seemed to age five years right in front of him as she gathered her thoughts. He wanted to hold her… Badly… this scared him. _What the hell am I getting myself into with this girl? Hell can't be much worse then what I've gotten myself into at the moment. _He chuckled at his own thoughts and the girl shot him a glare. "Look, I'm trying to get my thoughts in order, could you maybe save the laughter 'till afterwards." He tilted his head; why would he laugh if she told him what Sango had already relayed. "Something tells me it's not going to be funny." He growled. She shook her head, "to a demon it may be though."

"I'm not full demon. Pain and torture don't get me off." Her face lit up in a blush at his choice of wording. Her gaze hardened, "what exactly did Sango tell you?" The hanyou jumped, but not enough the girl could see, his hands clutching his arms a little tighter as they began to sweat. "That you have seen a lot of pain and suffering. She wouldn't go into detail." He shut his eyes as he said this quickly. He felt her gaze a few seconds more before she finally sighed, "Master Naraku killed my Dad." He blinked and stared at her, waiting for her to elaborate, which of course, she didn't. She simply stared at him, her eyes daring him to question her statement if he wanted to suffer her wrath. He took the bait, "why? What had your Dad done to Naraku?" She looked away and sighed, "look, I don't even know you." _Hello nervous tick._ He thought as she started a second sentence with 'look' and a blush. He sighed heavily, "my name is Inuyasha." She looked at him all but saying, 'duh' and he rolled his eyes before continuing. "My dad was a dog demon and my mom was…" He met her gaze and felt his own cheeks heat, "human." Kagome nodded for him to continue but didn't laugh or scoff. He felt his heart jump to his throat. _She's not going to mock me?_ He smiled at her and she gasped, it made him look quite handsome. A blush once more found her cheeks and she looked at her lap thinking, _what am I? A silly teenager! Come one Kagome, stop blushing every time he looks at you!_ "I have an older half-brother named Sesshomaru…" She gasped and scooted so close their knees were touching, making him lose his train of thought. _How weird…_ He thought looking up to meet her eyes. "Will he come save you?" She whispered, leaning in closer so he could hear, not realizing he could hear her whisper if she was standing at the top of the staircase. "No, we don't get along." Disappointed turned her eyes black, her crushed excitement obvious; he instantly wanted to take the words back. She sat back and he missed her warmth. He closed his eyes, concentrating on what to say. "Like I said, mom was a human. No one in our village accepted us because of my old man's status and my half-blood stature. "Your dad was a full inu-youkai right?" Inuyasha nodded and opened his eyes. "Was it Toga, the Great Inu-youkai General?" Inuyasha scoffed and looked away, "the one and only. Let's not talk about that." Kagome looked sheepishly down at her hands and nodded, "kay." He sat his head back against the wall and stared at the ceiling, _why does it feel so nice to talk to someone like this? I mean I had Kikyo but I could never open up to her like this. How the hell does Kagome make it so easy?_ He was about to express part of his thoughts out loud when Kagome spoke softly. "My mom lives in Tokyo. Sango is my adopted sister. We were best friends growing up and then her mother and father were killed by youkai's near our town. We took her and her brother, Kohaku in." She glanced up from her lap at her captive audience and lowered her gaze again. "I was visiting my dad for the summer and Master Naraku captured us as, Sango, my father, and I, as we were all walking home from the park. He said he had been searching for me…" She trailed off and scooted closer once more. She sat beside the hanyou and leaned against the wall. Her arm and leg were touching his, which now felt on fire, _what is it with this girl!_ He almost growled but stopped himself in time. _No need to scare her off. I guess I'll be here a while._ "He said that a pure-hearted girl was just what he needed. Then he killed my dad, I guess to prove a point and make me listen to him." She looked away and Inuyasha noted that she had skipped a major part of her story. "Wow." Was all he could muster. Her light brown eyes found his and she looked confused. "Wow?" He switched his mind from how soft her lips looked to the current conversation. "Wow, that he would commit such evil. I'll get you out of here and avenge your father." Her sad smile shot through his heart, "No offence Inuyasha, but I've heard that line before. Not the 'avenge your father' part, you're the first to know about that. It's hopeless. Sango and I have tried." She stood and brushed her knees and back. "I'll be back with your lunch later. Master and Mistress will wonder why I'm not upstairs." With that said she walked up the dark stair well, leaving the hanyou to his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome skipped up the stairs, concerned at her mixed feelings of light-heartedness and heart-ache. The hanyou, _Inuyasha_, she mentally corrected herself, had no idea what Master Naraku was planning and she should have told him. She rubbed her hands down her face and sighed as Sango smiled widely at her. "So?" She drug out the 'o' wiggling her eye brows suggestively. Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled slightly, "nothing happened Sango, you pervert. We just talked." Sango sighed dramatically and clutched her chest. "So dramatic." She muttered, gently hitting Sango's arms.

Kikyo rounded the corner at that moment. The baby blue lingerie, she had on, fanned open under her breast and showed her stomach, while the tiny lacy thong reviled more than Sango or Kagome wanted to see. She gave the girls a smug smile before walking down the stairs. "Can't guess where she is off to in such a hurry." Sango gagged slightly as Kagome spoke. "I feel the need to gouge my eyes out." Kagome joined in her sister's laughter as they set off to start their tasks.

Inuyasha glanced up as a hated familiar scent reached his nose. "Kikyo…" He growled as she stepped into the light. "Hey Inny." She purred as she walked slowly to him. "What do you want?" He growled his mind trying to ignore the lingerie he had bought her. "Don't be so mad at me Inny. I brought you here because Kagome…"

"Kagome?" He growled. She squatted down in front of him. "Remember, I told you I knew someone who looked enough of me to bare us a child." Horror and guilt filled his stomach. 'THAT Kagome?' She must have noticed his horror spill into his face because she frowned. "What's wrong?" He shook his head, not trusting his voice. "Do you not want me to have a baby?" She began to pout and he growled. "I did." He frowned to match her. "Before you drugged me and locked me into a fucking dungeon!" He roared, slashing at her with his claws. She danced out of his range and pushed a button on the remote that controlled his chains. The dead chains beside his arms came to life and wrapped around his wrist with a loud click, pulling him to his feet and yanking him to the wall. "Inny, why are you so mean to me? I did this for us!" Her explanation far from pacified him. He roared and glared at her, fighting his anger and hatred that were fueling his demonic blood.

Kagome snickered as she mopped the kitchen floor. 'Apparently the… Inuyasha; so hard to refer to him by name, doesn't love Mistress as much as she thought.' Sango poked her head in from the kitchen and was laughing so hard she was crying. "Sounds like Kikyo isn't having much luck with seduction." Kagome began to laugh with her.

Kikyo pulled Inuyasha's sweats off and began to kiss his neck. He growled and fought his blood harder, just her touching him was pissing him off. Her hands roved his body and began to tempt his sensitive flesh to harder. 'Fuck that.' He thought as he focused on the wall, refusing to let her ministrations affect him. He felt her tiny finger nails bite into his thigh as her frustrations grew. "It's not happening Kikyo." He growled glaring at her head. She stood with a swish of her hair. "I'll return when you aren't so angry, then we'll see who wins." She growled and stormed up the stairs.

Kagome was vacuuming the floor in the hall when Kikyo stormed through, looking through ally pissed off. She shut off the vacuum, "how did you fare mistress?" The girl shot a glare, that if it could, would have turned Kagome into a pile of ash. "How do you think it went stupid." With that said she walked by. Sango's head came out of the room and she smirked. "'How did you fare mistress'?" Kagome smiled right back. "I figured I'd try to sooth her rage before you smarted off and enticed it." Sango laughed and shook her head. "How well you know me." Kagome returned her smile as she continued to vacuum.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome smiled as she finished making lunch for the residents of the castle. Sango walked into the kitchen and caught her smile. "Oh, oh, a smile? What on earth could cause this?" She said as she walked over and bumped into her. The girl jumped and handed Sango her food. "Oh nothing." Sango knew she was lying but didn't push, her sister would tell her when she was ready. She waited until Sango was finished eating, then handed her a silver tray. "Want to take this to the… Inuyasha." Sango smiled and nodded. "You sure you don't want to?" The smile she hadn't seen Kagome wear in forever, returned. "No, I have dishes. I'll take him his dinner." Sango shrugged and turned. "I'll tell him you said hello." The dark blush lit Kagome's cheeks and she turned to argue but Sango was gone.

Inuyasha growled as he glared at the ceiling. 'What are you doing Kagome?' He thought. Footsteps on the stairs caught his attention and he turned as Kagome's sister, Sango, stepped into the light. "Where is Kagome?" He asked roughly. Sango smiled and laughed. "I knew that was coming." He felt his cheeks heat and he turned away from her. "She said to tell you hi." His heart beat quickened and he growled. "She said she'll bring you dinner, she has to wash dishes. I may not let her come." He growled and before he could stop himself he yelled, "no I want her to." Sango smiled and nodded, "okay, I'll finish her chores tonight and you can have a little personal time with her." He rolled his eyes as she winked at him. He tried to act like her words didn't affect him, but his heart, hatefully, jumped for joy.

Sango skipped up the stairs and went to the kitchen trying to find Kagome. She skidded into the kitchen and smiled at the girl. "The hanyou wants you." Her face turned blood red and she sputtered, "what?" Sango couldn't help the smile she wore. "He wants to see you." Kagome gave her a hard look, "couldn't you just have said that instead?"

"What and miss that look you had? Naw." Kagome rolled her eyes and continued to wash dishes. "I think he was upset you didn't bring his lunch." She sighed and leaned her elbows on the sink. "I know he is but I have stuff to do." Sango pulled the rag from her hand and pushed her away. "Look you may be the only thing that keeps him from turning. Oblige the man." Kagome snuck out of the kitchen and looked around, all she needed was Kikyo to see her. She made it safely to the stairs and trotted down them.

Inuyasha sat against the wall and grumbled. 'Sango brought me food and forgot to unlock my chains.' His nose caught his favorite scent as the raven haired girl stepped into the light. "Kagome." He said; his surprise obvious. She smiled and walked over to him, pressing herself against him, setting her hands on the wall. Her face heated into a blush as he grew hard from her contact. She pushed against the wall and the chains on his wrist slid free. His arms dropped to his sides as hers ran over his shoulders, and he smiled at her. "Thanks." She smiled back up at him. "No problem." She was barely touching him now but the contact set his skin on fire. 'How strange, this has never happened before.' He thought.

'Kiss me.' She thought and felt her face heat even more. 'Where is this coming from?' She thought. His crooked grin caught her off guard. "You have a pretty blush." He rumbled; his own face heating as his own feelings hitting him from nowhere. "Thank you." She whispered. His hands itched to touch her and he seriously thought of sitting on them before the urge got to strong. His instincts were screaming for him to kiss her, touch her, anything! It was almost too strong to avoid.

Before he could figure out how to fight his instincts Kagome's soft fingers wrapped around his, pulling his wrists up. "How do your wrists feel?" His fingers closed over her, "fine." She smiled but didn't sever the contact. "That's good." Her hands were soft and warm and he felt the heat spread from her touch over his body. He barely suppressed a moan or the shudder that tried to run through him. "So, hanyou," she grinned, "why do you and your brother not get along?" He tried to force his brain to form an answer… Hell he tried to force his brain to understand what she was saying! "Um, Sesshomaru doesn't like me because I am a hanyou. He thinks it's a waste of good demon blood." She smiled gently, the exact opposite he had been expecting. "Well, if it makes any difference, I like you as a hanyou." Her hand slid from his, the shock not allowing him to notice, until her fingers began to massage his white ear softly. Her head tilted slightly as he began to purr, unable to hold back the shudder this time. "In fact, I think you are hansom as a hanyou." Her cheeks heated as the realization of what she said hit her. "Keh, thank you." He muttered, feeling slightly uncomfortable. He used his free hand to slowly run his fingers through her hair.

He loved the shampoo she used, it smelled like fruit and flowers and completely feminine. She subconsciously leaned against his hand as he tucked a free strand over her ear. His heart began to pound and he could hear hers. They weren't doing anything at all, yet he was floating on cloud nine like he had just had amazing sex. Had he ever felt like this with Kik… what was her name again? He guessed if her name escaped him then that was a no.

He wanted to kiss her more than he wanted to breathe. "Yes," she said breathlessly. He blinked and felt a blush of his own rise. "Yes?" She looked down, obviously embarrassed. He pulled her face up by her chin and leaned down. "Yes this?" She made a soft noise that sounded like 'mh hmm'. He was so close he could feel her breath against his lips, could almost feel the rose petal softness, just a centimeter more and he would know what heaven felt like…

A beeping sound ripped him painfully back to reality. The chains Kagome had freed jumped around him and pulled him back into the wall. A small section of wall caved in and a razor came out, slitting his wrist slightly as the system took a sample of his blood. Kagome covered her mouth as tears of horror sprang to her eyes. "I'm okay, don't cry." He growled, biting back the wince as the blades cut his skin. "I'm sorry. I wish I could…"

"Come here." She stepped forward with no hesitation. "Closer." He growled. She stepped till their chests were all but touching and looked up at him. He leaned down and planted his lips firmly against hers. The pain in his wrists vanished as if it were a distant memory. Heat exploded through his body and a purr rumbled through his chest. As the chains released him, he wrapped his arms around Kagome as her knees grew too weak to support her. Her arms wrapped around his neck. _Gods, has a kiss ever felt this good?_ He thought as Kagome melted against him. He couldn't help the shock that rolled through him, she fit him perfectly. She stood on her toes to reach him and he bent to take the strain off her. The shortness with Kikyo had bothered the hell out of him but with Kagome it felt perfect. He almost bet the soft breasts pressing against his chest would fit his hand just as perfectly. His arms tightened around her and he vowed to himself and anyone listening he would do anything it took to free her.


	7. Chapter 7

(Sorry I fell off the planet! A LOT has happened since I first started adding to this chapter and I got side tracked but I'm back and stronger than ever! Or so I will believe! Just for legal annoying purposes, I don't own anything Inuyasha related.)

Kagome trotted up the stairs a few minutes later, her face felt so hot. Her knees were still shaking. Sango met her as she was walking up with a tray in her hand. "Kagome, what's wrong?" She almost dropped the tray in an attempt to grab Kagome. She shook her head and smiled. "Not a thing Sango." The girl steadied the tray and tilted her head. "What happened down there?" Kagome hugged Sango and smiled widely. "He kissed me." She whispered in her ear. The tray once again tilted as the shock hit Sango. "Did he?" Kagome smiled wider and nodded. "Why?" Kagome shrugged. Sango felt her heart skip a beat. _I hope he isn't just doing this to get free… I think Kagome may like this guy…_ She smiled instead to show her sister she was happy. "What did you do?" She stage whispered. Kagome laughed and Sango again felt her heart skip and her stomach drop; it had been ages since Kagome had laughed, other than making fun of Kikyo. "Kissed him back!" She replied. Sango giggled and pinched her sister's cheeks. "My little Kagome… All grown up." She sniffled as if she were about to cry and turned to the dungeon. "Do you want to take him dinner then?" Kagome shook her head and trotted to the kitchen, "I'm gonna wash your dishes. I don't want Mistress to get any ideas." Sango felt a small flame of relief; maybe Kagome would keep her head over this hanyou. Sango walked down the stairs dreading the talk she was gonna have with the hanyou.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome's sister. He nodded in acknowledgement. "So you kissed my sister?" She said quietly. Inuyasha felt his face heat up. "Did it upset her? Is that why you are here?" Sango shook her head and smiled. _Maybe he isn't using Kagome._ "Actually it was the opposite." The grin that lit his face made the knot in her stomach loosen. "Must have been good if she's already found you and told you." Okay, maybe the grin was just him being cocky. "Actually I ran into her as she was leaving." He sat up and looked panicky. "Leaving? Where is she going?" His fear made her smile, _okay maybe he wasn't faking it._ "To the kitchen, relax." He sat against the wall and sighed. "So, just to warn you," he opened his mouth to argue but she held her hand up, "JUST to warn you, if you are faking any of this, or just using Kagome to get free… I will kill you." She glared at him and saw a chill run down his spine. "My family was demon slayers before they were killed and I was trained as such. Hurt her, you die, okay?" He nodded and swallowed.


	8. Chapter 8

(Yes, yes, I have returned. So glad you all missed me! Just kidding. Anyway, I am the type of writer who just writes random pieces of the story in no order what so ever. Right now I have the ending a few pieces right before and maybe a couple middle written. This is basically stuff to connect chapters! Enjoy!

AND I STILL DON'T OWN INUYASHA!)

Kagome curled up in bed after dressing in her classic layered look. She rolled onto her side and smiled at her sister. "He's different Sango. Maybe he can get us out of here!" The excitement that shown in her brown eyes made Sango's stomach clinch. "Kagome, don't put all your faith in this guy. Remember how strong master is? What happens if you do trust this hanyou and he turns on you? How do you think master will react?" Sango wanted to bite her tongue as she said this, and almost did, but Kagome really needed to think this through. Horror and disgust replaced Kagome's excitement and she nodded as a small shudder ran through her, "you're right Sango. We just need to make him confortable and let the mistress and master have what they want. No need to bring their wraths upon us." She laid back down and stared at the ceiling. Sango winced and bit her lip in thought, "now Kagome, let's not be too hasty. You are a miko! You can sense things I can't. If you think he's strong enough he may be!" Wary eyes turned to her. "I don't know Sango. My miko powers don't work right you know this." Sango sat up on her bed and called, "Miroku!"

"Sango what are you doing?" The monk entered as Kagome finished her question and looked alarmed. "My dear Sango, what is it?"

"Monk, what do you sense from the hanyou? Could he back up his claims to free us?" Miroku tilted his head as his forehead creased. "I'm not sure. I sense power but it's almost a hidden thing. He does seem determined enough." He paused and stroked his chin for a moment. "Enough of this talk. What if Naraku hears you speak like this?" Both girls faces heated in a blush as the monk scolded them. He walked between the beds and crouched. "I want free as much as you both do but we have to remember," he looked at Kagome, his eyes revealing the secret he kept for her, "he holds us prisoner not with locks and keys but by power." She nodded to let him know she understood before sighing quietly.

Sango squealed seconds before Kagome felt his lecherous hand on her own rear. "MONK!" Sango bellowed as Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha was sitting in the floor of the dungeon dozing lightly when he heard her scream. He was on his feet in an instant, pulling at his chains as rage ripped through him hazing his eye sight red. "KAGOME!" He roared as the chains creaked. _If that bastard has touched her again…_ An animalistic roar bubbled up his throat as his mind blanked; the only thought was a single name, _Kagome._

The girls froze as Kagome's name bounced off the walls. She looked at Miroku and Sango in surprise. "Did he…" She stood and walked to the staircase as his roar blasted from the basement. "He's changing." Miroku said quietly putting his hand on her shoulder. "He must have heard your scream." She nodded and heard the creaking of chains. "Go down. We'll be right behind you." Sango nodded her affirmation before they descended to see what on earth had the hanyou so riled up.


	9. Chapter 9

(Man I'm feeling accomplished today! Again, I don't own anything and blah, blah, blah.)

Kagome stepped from the stairs and gasped. Inuyasha was straining to break the chains around his ankles. His eyes were blood red and he had purple lightning bolts running down his cheeks. His fangs hung over his lip and his claws were horrifyingly long. His face was twisted with rage as he pulled.

The scent of roses tickled his nose instantly calming his bloodlust. He blinked the haze away and looked up as Kagome stepped closer. Salt water contaminated her scent and he collapsed to his knees. _She's okay._ He couldn't explain the relief he felt in that moment no more than he could explain the desperate urge to hold her until the tears were gone. "Inuyasha, are you okay?" She took a few steps closer. "Are you…" She seemed confused how to ask what was on her mind. "I'm okay, I'm back to myself." She nodded and walked over to him, settling on her knees in front of him. "Why did you scream?" He asked quickly assessing her for injuries. Her face turned three shades of red and she glanced at the monk standing in the shadows. The monk had the decency to at least look innocent. "You touched her?" He growled, seeing red again. "Me, no never!" Miroku said waving his hands defensively. "Inuyasha?" Her voice drew him out of the bloodlust and he looked over at her. She giggled and the sound was better than music to his sensitive ears. "It's okay. He's a lecher. He didn't hurt me." Inuyasha nodded before glaring at the monk, "some man of the cloth." Miroku looked offended as he laid his hand over his heart. "I'll have you know I am…"

"Yeah, yeah, just do me a favor monk."

"What is that my good man?"

"Keep your fucking hands to yourself." Miroku swallowed and nodded. Kagome giggled again and patted his head. "Calm down Inuyasha." He growled, "do I look like a dog to you?" She rubbed his ears and his whole body relaxed even as he growled. "Yeah, you kind of do!" She laughed outright and he sighed contently. Her laugh was infectious. He could hardly fight the smile that tried to claim his face. She kept rubbing his ears and he felt his eyes growing heavy. "Knock it off wench." He muttered nowhere near as gruffly as he had hoped. His chest began to rumble with a purr and he fought the urge to kick his leg. "Why? It sounds like you like it." She muttered quietly. He made a soft sound of disagreement before unconsciously settling his head into her lap. She stopped rubbing and looked shocked. He opened his eyes and was about to move when she smiled. The walls around his heart crumbled a little more and he felt himself melt. The smile was so sincere and beautiful it almost hurt to look at and he knew that smile would be his downfall. All he could think to do was grin back.

Sango watched the couple grin at each other like idiots and couldn't fight her own from lighting her face. Miroku was watching with a serious expression which caught Sango's attention. She touched his arm lightly to not startle him but she might as well have shouted his name. He jumped and looked over at her in a panic. She tilted her head towards the stairs and took his hand in hers before mounting the stairs and leaving the young couple alone.


	10. note

Sorry I haven't updated this story sooner! I just realized I'd left Fanfiction readers hanging.

Unfortunately I can't post much more of this story on this site because some of the chapters are… erm… what's the word… pornish? Haha! Okay not that bad but Fanfic doesn't like 18+ sexual content.

There is good news though! I have this exact story up on Mediaminer and will be updating it soon!

Same title just the user name is "Lettheinkbleed".

Thanks everyone who has read this story so far and I hope you will check out the rest on Media!

Christine AKA: Cenas619


End file.
